kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lista e pseudonimeve
Pseudonimet e personave të njohur. Artistët, Skulptorët, Arkitektët * Le Corbusier (Charles Edouard Jeanneret) * Giovanni Barbbaro (Arthur Dudley) * A.M. Cassandre (Adolphe Jean-Marie Mouron) * Tom of Finland (Touko Laaksonen) Emra * Abhishek Kumar Yadav (Annu) * Abram Tertz (Andrei Sinyavsky) * Acton Bell (Anne Brontë) * Æ (George William Russell) * Alain-Fournier (Henri Alban-Fournier) * Alan Smithee (name used by American film directors under certain circumstances) * Alberto Moravia (Alberto Pincherle) * Alcofribas Nasier (François Rabelais) * Alexander Barks (Charlie Christensen) * Anatole France (Jacques Anatole François Thibault) * Anne Rice (Howard Allen O'Brien) * Anne Knish (Arthur Davison Ficke) * Ashida Kim (Radford William Davis) * Asdreni (Aleksandër Stavre Drenova) * Seiko Legru (Janwillem van de Wetering) * Barbara Michaels (Barbara Mertz) * Blaise Cendrars (Frédéric Louis Sauser) * Bob Hart (Al Trace|Albert J. Trace) * Boris Akunin (Grigory Shalvovich Chkhartishvili) * Boz (Charles Dickens) * Branislav Nusic (Ben Akiba) * Cherry Wilder (Cherry Barbara Grimm) * Cherubina de Gabriak (Elisaveta Ivanovna Dmitrieva) * Christopher Hunter (Radford William Davis) * Clem Watts (J. Trace) * [[Cordwainer Smith] (Paul Myron Anthony Linebarger) * Currer Bell (Charlotte Brontë) * Curzio Malaparte (Kurt Erich Suckert) * Daniel Defoe (Daniel Foe) * Daniil Kharms) (Daniil Ivanovich Yuvachev) * David Axton (Dean Koontz) * David Michaels (Raymond Benson) * Dean Ween (Mickey Melchiondo) * Dazai Osamu (Shuji Tsushima) * Douglas Spaulding (Ray Bradbury) * Dr. Seuss (Theodore Geisel) * Edith Van Dyne (L. Frank Baum) * Edogawa Rampo (Hirai Tarō) * Edward Pygge (Ian Hamilton, Clive James, Russell Davies) * Edwin Caskoden (Charles Major) * Elizabeth Peters (Barbara Mertz) * Ellis Bell (Emily Brontë) * Ellis Peters (Edith Pargeter) * Elsa Triolet (Elsa Kagan) * Emanuel Morgan (Witter Bynner) * Erich Maria Remarque (Erich Paul Remark) * Flann O'Brien (Brian O'Nolan) * Françoise Sagan (Françoise Quoirez) * George Eliot (Mary Ann Evans) * George Orwell (Eric Arthur Blair) * George Sand (Amandine Dupin) * Georges Courteline (Georges Victor Marcel Moinaux * Grace Greenwood (Sara Jane Lippincott) * Guillaume Apollinaire (Wilhelm Albert Vladimir Apollinaris de Kostrowitzky) * H.N. Turtletaub (Harry Turtledove) * Hard Pan (Geraldine Bonner) * Harold Robbins (Harold Rubin) * Hugh Conway (Frederick John Fargus) * Ilya Ilf (Ilya Arnoldovich Faynzilberg) * Irwin Shaw (Irwin Shamforoff) * Italo Svevo (Ettore Schmitz) * James Tiptree, Jr (Alice Sheldon) * Jay Livingston (Jacob Harold Levison) * Jean Paul (Johann Paul Friedrich Richter) * Jean Plaidy (Eleanor Hibbert) * John Beynon (John Wyndham Parkes Lucas Beynon Harris) * John Wyndham (John Wyndham Parkes Lucas Beynon Harris) * Joseph Conrad (Józef Teodor Nałęcz Konrad Korzeniowski) * Korney Chukovsky (Nikolay Vasilyevich Korneychukov) * Keno (Eric Killinger) - american-german graffiti artist * Lemony Snicket (Daniel Handler) * Lewis Carroll (Charles Lutwidge Dodgson) * Lorenzo da Ponte (Emmanuele Conegliano ) * Louis-Ferdinand Céline (Louis-Ferdinand Destouches) * Mark Twain (Samuel Langhorne Clemens) * Mary Westmacott (Agatha Christie) * Michael Arlen (Dikran Kuyumjian) * Michael Innes (J. I. M. Stewart) * Molière (Jean-Baptiste Poquelin) * Multatuli (Eduard Douwes Dekker) * Murray Leinster (Will F. Jenkins) * Nancy Boyd (Edna St. Vincent Millay) * Natsume Soseki (Natsume Kinnosuke) * Nisa (Nicola Salerno), Italian lyricist * Nicolas Bourbaki (a group of 20th-century mathematicians) * Novalis (Friedrich Leopold) * O. Henry (William Sydney Porter) * Ogdred Weary (Edward Gorey) * Onoto Watanna (Winnifred Eaton) * Paul Celan (Paul Antschel) * Pauline Réage (Anne Desclos) * Pierre Loti (Louis Marie Julien Viaud) * Piers Anthony (Piers Anthony Dillingham Jacob) * Publius (Alexander Hamilton, James Madison and John Jay, when writing The Federalist Papers) * Richard Bachman (Stephen King) * Richard Leander (Richard von Volkmann) * Robert Jordan (James Oliver Rigney, Jr.) * Robert Markham (Kingsley Amis) * Romain Gary (Romain Kacew) * Rosemary Edghill (eluki bes shahar) * Saint-John Perse (Alexis Saint-Léger Léger) * Saki (Herbert Hugh Munro) * Sapper (H. C. McNeile) * Silence Dogood (Benjamin Franklin) * Sister Nivedita (Margaret Elizabeth Noble) * Steele Rudd (Arthur Hoey Davis) * Student (William Sealey Gosset, discoverer of Student's t-distribution in statistics) * Sui Sin Far (Edith Maude Eaton) * The Fredman Karl Mikael Bellman * Thoinot Arbeau (Jehan Tabourot) * Toni Morrison (Chloe Anthony Wofford) * Vercors (Jean Bruller) * Vernon Sullivan (Boris Vian) * Umberto Saba (Umberto Poli) * Voltaire (François-Marie Arouet) * Walter (Henry Spencer Ashbee) * Willibald Alexis (Georg Wilhelm Heinrich Haring) * Woody Allen (Allen Stewart Konigsberg) * Yevegny Petrov (Yevgeniy Petrovich Kataev) * Yukio Mishima (Kimitake Hiraoka) Politikanë * Anacharsis Cloots (Jean-Baptiste du Val-de-Grâce, baron de Cloots) * An Craoibhín Aoibhinn (Douglas Hyde) * Anthony Garotinho (Anthony William Matheus de Oliveira) * Bob Denard (Gilbert Bourgeaud) * Che Guevara (Ernesto Rafael Guevara de la Serna) * Comandante Gonzalo (Abimael Guzmán) * Germain (Ernest Mandel) * Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej Gheorghiu) * [[Gracchus Babeuf] (François-Noël Babeuf) * Grigory Zinoviev (Ovsel Gershon Aronov Radomyslsky) * Gus Hall (Arvo Kusta Halberg) * Ho Chi Minh (Nguyễn Sinh Cung) * Houari Boumedienne (Mohamed Ben Brahim Boukharouba) * H. Rap Brown (Hubert Gerold Brown) * Iñaki de Rentería (Ignacio Gracia Arregui) * János Kádár (János Csermanek) * Joseph Estrada (Joseph Marcelo Ejército) * Joseph Stalin (Iosif Vissarionovich Djugashvili) * Josip Tito (Josip Broz) * J. Posadas (Homero Cristali) * Kay Rala Xanana Gusmão (José Alexandre Gusmão) * Kim Il Sung (Kim Song Ju) * Kwame Ture (Stokely Carmichael) * La Pasionaria (Dolores Ibárruri) * Leon Trotsky (Lev Davidovich Bronstein) * Lev Kamenev (Lev Borisovich Rosenfeld) * Loulou (Enver Hoxha) * Lula (Luiz Inácio da Silva) * Martin Thembisile Hani (Chris Hani) * Michel Pablo (Michel Raptis) * Mobutu Sese Seko Kuku Ngbendu wa za Banga (Joseph-Désiré Mobutu) * Mother Jones (Mary Harris Jones) * Nahuel Moreno (Hugo Bressano) * Pol Pot (Saloth Sar) * Prachanda (Pushpa Kamal Dahal) * Ronwaldo Reyes (Fernando Poe, Jr.) * Saïd Moustapha Mahdjoub (Gilbert Bourgeaud) * Sara Jane Olson Kathleen Soliah) * Tariq Aziz (Michael Yuhanna) * Ted Grant (Isaac Blank) * Tony Cliff (Ygael Gluckstein) * Tristán Marof (Gustavo Navarro) * Vyacheslav Molotov (Vyacheslav Mikhaylovich Skryabin) * Vladimir Lenin (Vladimir Ilich Ulyanov) * William Rabbit (Katay Don Sasorith) Feja * Acharya S (D. Murdock) * Mata Amritanandamayi (Sudhamani) * [[Prabhupada A.C. Bhaktivedanta|His Divine Grace Abhay Charana-Aravinda Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada]] (Abhay Charan De) * Buddha (Siddhartha Gautama) * Yusuf Islam (Stephen Demetre Georgiou, formerly known as Cat Stevens) * Bhakti Vaibhava Puri Maharaj (Nrsimha Chakravarti) * Lord Mahavira (Vardhamana) * Osho (Rajneesh Chandra Mohan) * Sathya Sai Baba (Sathya Narayana Raju) * Nënë Tereza (Agnes Gonxha Bojaxhiu) * Swami Vivekananda (Narendranath Dutta) Emri në skenë * Adrock (Adam Horowitz) * Alan Dale (Aldo Sigismondi) * Albert Brooks (Albert Lawrence Einstein) * Alice Cooper (Vincent Damon Furnier) * Alicia Keys (Alicia Augello Cook) * Alla Nazimova (Mariam Edez Adelaida Leventon) * Alpha Blondy (Seydou Koné) * André 3000 (André Benjamin) * Anne Bancroft (Anna Maria Italiano) * Ashok Kumar (Kumudlal Kanjilal Ganguly) * Babyface (Kenneth Edmonds) * Barbara (Monique Serf) * Bela Lugosi (Be'la Ferenc Dezso Blasko) * Betty Hutton (Elizabeth June Thornburg) * Big Boi (Antwan André Patton ) * The Big Bopper (Jiles Perry Richardson, Jr.) * Billie Holiday (Eleanora Fagan) * Billy Idol (William Michael Albert Broad) * Billy Ocean (Leslie Charles) * Bobby Darin (Walden Robert Cassotto) * Bob Dylan (Robert Zimmerman) * Bob Hope (Leslie Townes Hope) * Bonnie Tyler (Gaynor Hopkins) * Bono (Paul Hewson) * Boris Karloff (William Henry Pratt) * Buddy Clark (Samuel Goldberg) * Buddy Holly (Charles Hardin Holley) * Burning Spear (Winston Rodney) * Burt Holiday (Bonaldo Bonaldi) * Cantinflas (Mario Moreno) * Capucine (Germaine Lefebvre) * Carole Lombard (Jane Alice Peters) * Cary Grant (Archibald Alexander Leach) * Cat Stevens (Stephen Demetre Georgiou, later Yusuf Islam) * Catherine Deneuve (Catherine Dorléac) * Charlie Sheen (Carlos Irwin Estevez) * Charlton Heston (John Charles Carter) * Cher (Cherilyn Sarkisian) * Chespirito (Roberto Gómez Bolanos) * Cilla Black (Priscilla White) * Conway Twitty (Harold Jenkins) * Tré Cool (Frank Edwin Wright III) * Coolio (Artis Ivey, Jr.) * Damia (Marie-Louise Damien) * D'Angelo (Michael Archer, Sr.) * Danny Kaye (David Daniel Kaminski) * David Bowie (David Bowie|David Robert Jones) * David Copperfield (David Seth Kotkin) * David Seville (Ross Bagdasarian) * Dean Martin (Dino Crocetti) * Del Shannon (Charles Weedon Westover) * Dharmendra (Dharam Singh Deol) * Diane Keaton (Diane Hall) * Dilip Kumar (Yusuf Khan) * Dirk Bogarde (Derek van den Bogaerde) * Donna Summer (LaDonna Andrea Gaines) * Doris Day (Doris Mary Ann Von Kappelhoff) * Dusty Springfield (Mary Isabel Catherine Bernadette O'Brien) * The Edge (David Evans) * Elton John (Reginald Kenneth Dwight) * Elvis Costello (Declan Patrick Aloysius McManus) * Eminem (Marshall Mathers III) * Engelbert Humperdinck (Arnold Dorsey) * Eric Morecambe (John Eric Bartholemew) * Ernest Borgnine (Ermes Effron Borgnino) * Ernie Wise (Ernest Wiseman) * Fatboy Slim (Quentin Cook, later Norman Cook) * Frankie Valli (Francis Castelluccio) * Fred Astaire (Frederick Austerlitz) * Fredric March (Ernest Frederick McIntyre Bickel) * Freddie Mercury (Faroukh Bulsara) * Gale Storm (Josephine Owaissa Cottle) * Garry Moore (Thomas Garrison Morfit) * Gary Glitter (Paul Francis Gadd) * Gene Simmons (Chaim Witz) * Gene Wilder (Jerome Silberman) * Georgious (Georges Guibourg) * Ginger Rogers (Virginia Katherine McMath) * Gogi Grant (Myrtle Audrey Arinsberg) * Greta Garbo (Greta Lovisa Gustafsson) * Gribouille (Marie-France Gaîté) * Groucho Marx (Julius Henry Marx) * Guitar Slim (Guitar Slim|Eddie Jones) * Harry Houdini (Ehrich Weiss) * Hedy Lamarr (Hedwig Eva Maria Kiesler) * Howlin' Wolf (Chester Arthur Burnett ) * Ice Cube (O'Shea Jackson) * Ice T (Tracy Morrow) * Jamie Foxx (Eric Bishop) * Janet Leigh (Jeanette Helen Morrison) * Jayne Mansfield (Vera Jayne Palmer) * Jem (Jemma Grifftis) * Jean Harlow (Harlean Carpentier) * Jean-Claude Van Damme (Jean-Claude Camille François Van Varenberg) * Jennifer Jones (Phyllis Lee Isley) * Jerry Lewis (Joseph Levitch) * Jill Corey (Norma Jean Speranza) * Joan Crawford (Lucille Fay LeSueur) * Joan Fontaine (Joan de Beauvoir de Havilland) * John Ford (Sean Aloysius O'Fearna) * John Denver (Henry John Deutschendorf, Jr.) * John Wayne (Marion Michael Morrison) * Johnny Desmond (Giovanni Alfredo De Simone) * Johnny Rotten (John Joseph Lydon) * Jon Stewart (Jonathon Leibowitz) * Joni James (Joan Carmella Babbo|Joan (or Giovanna) Carmella Babbo) * Joni Mitchell (Roberta Joan Anderson) * José José (José Sosa) * Judy Garland (Frances Gumm) * Judy Holliday (Judith Tuvim) * Kirk Douglas (Issur Danielovitch Demsky) * Kishore Kumar (Abhas Ganguly) * Kitty Kallen (Genevieve Agostinello) * Lauren Bacall (Betty Joan Perske) * Les Paul (Lester Polfuss) * Lionel Barrymore (Lionel Herbert Blythe) * Little Richard (Richard Wayne Penniman) * LL Cool J (James Todd Smith) * Lulu (singer) (Marie Lawrie) * Mariah Carey (Maria Nuñez) * Marilyn Manson (Brian Warner) * Marilyn Monroe (Norma Jean Mortenson, later Norma Jean Baker) * Marion Hutton (Marion Thornburg) * Marni Nixon (Marni McEathron) * Martin Sheen (Estévez) * [[Mary Astor] (Lucile Vasconcellos Langhanke) * Mary Ford (Colleen Summers) * Mary Pickford (Gladys Smith) * MCA (Adam Yauch) * Meat Loaf (Marvin Lee Aday) * Meena Kumari (Mahjabeen Bano) * Meg Ryan (Margaret Mary Emily Ann Hyra) * Mel Brooks (Melvin Kaminsky) * Michael Keaton (Michael John Douglas) * Michael Caine (Maurice Micklewhite) * Mike D (Mike Diamond) * Mike Dirnt (Michael Pritchard) * Moby (Richard Melville Hall) * Muddy Waters (McKinley Morganfield) * Natalie Portman (Natalie Hershlag) * Natalie Wood (Natalia Nikolaevna Zakharenko) * Necros (Andrew Sega) * Patti Page (Clara Ann Fowler) * Paul Muni (Meshilem Meier Weisenfreud) * Paul Stanley (Stanley Harvey Eisen) * Pink (Alicia Moore) * Prince (Prince Rogers Nelson) * Professor Longhair (Henry Roeland Byrd) * Queen Latifah (Dana Owens) * Ray Charles (Ray Charles Robinson) * Rikki (Nakano Ritsuki) * Ringo Starr (Richard Starkey) * Ritchie Valens (Ricardo Valenzuela) * The Rock (Dwayne Douglas Johnson) * Rock Hudson (Roy Harold Scherer Jr.) * Roger Vadim (Vladimir Plemiannikov) * [[Ronnie Gaylord] (Ronald L. Fredianelli) * Sandie Shaw (Sandra Goodrich) * Seal (Sealhenry Samuel) * Serge Gainsbourg (Lucien Ginzburg) * Shania Twain (Eileen Regina Edwards, later Eileen Regina Twain) * Simone Signoret (Simone Kaminker) * Slash (Saul Hudson) * Slim Harpo (James Moore) * Snoop Dogg (Calvin Broadus) * Sophia Loren (Sofia Villani Scicolone) * Stanley Donwood (Dan Rickwood) * Stevie Wonder (Steveland Morris) * Stewart Granger (Stewart Granger|James Stewart) * Sting (Gordon Sumner) * Sugar (Stephanie Beard) * Susan Hayward (Edythe Marrenner) * Susan Sarandon (Susan Abigail Tomalin) * T-Bone Walker (Aaron Thibeaux Walker) * Tchock, Tchocky, Dr Tchock, The White Chocolate Farm (Thom Yorke) * The Notorious B.I.G. (Christopher Wallace) * Timea Margot (Timea Vagvoelgyi) * Tina Turner (Anna Mae Turner, nee Bullock * Tom Cruise (Thomas Cruise Mapother IV) * Tony Curtis (Bernard Schwartz) * Tony Martin (Alvin Morris) * Totò (Antonio de Curtis Gagliardi Griffo Focas Comneno) * Vangelis (Evangelos Odyssey Papathanassiou) * Vanilla Ice (Robert Van Winkle) * Vic Reeves (Jim Moir) * Vivien Leigh (Vivian Mary Hartley) * William Holden (William Franklin Beedle Jr.) * Willy DeVille Borsay) * [[Winona Ryder] (Winona Laura Horowitz) Sportistë *Abédi Pelé (Abédi Ayew) *Akebono Taro (Chad Haaheo Rowan) *Al Bummy Davis (Abraham Davidoff) *Bebeto (José Roberto Gama de Oliveira) *Cafú (Marcos Evangelista de Moraes) *Careca (Antonio de Oliveira Filho) *Deco (Anderson Luiz de Sousa) *Dick Tiger (Richard Ihetu) *Garrincha (Manuel Francisco dos Santos) *Garry Kasparov (Gari Weinstein) *Raymond Kopa (Raymond Kopaszewski) *He hate me (Rod Smart) *Henri Cornet (Henri Jaudry) *Joe Louis (Joseph Louis Barrow) *Kaká (Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite) *Khaosai Galaxy (Sura Saenkham) *Kid McCoy (Norman Selby) *Konishiki Yasokichi (Salevaa Atisanoe) *Lucien Petit-Breton (Lucien Mazan) *Michel (José Miguel González Martín) *Musashimaru Koyo (Fiamalu Penitani) *Nenê (Maybyner Rodney Hilario) *Pelé (Edson Arantes do Nascimento) *Rivaldo (Vitor Borba Ferreira) *Rocky Marciano (Rocco Francis Marchegiano) *Ronaldinho (Ronaldo de Assis Moreira) *Stanley Ketchel (Stanislaus Kiecal) *Sugar Ray Robinson (Walker Smith Jr.) *Takanohana Koji (Koji Hanada) *Tony Zale (Anthony Florian Zaleski) *Wakanohana Masaru (Masaru Hanada) *Zico (Arthur Antunes Coimbra) Të tjerë * Manoj (Mayank) * Viktor Suvorov (Vladimir Rezun) * Colonel Parker (Andreas Cornelis van Kuijk) * Athos (Le Comte de La Fère) * Porthos (Monsieur du Vallon) * Aramis (Chevalier d'Herblay) Lidhje të jashtme *FamousFolk - Lisa e Pseudnimeve Category:Lista (Persona) Category:Emra cs:Seznam pseudonymů da:Pseudonymer de:Liste von Pseudonymen en:List of pseudonyms nl:Lijst van pseudoniemen sr:Spisak pseudonima sv:Lista över pseudonymer uk:Список псевдонімів